thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bust a Move
Todd plays "Bust a Move" on the piano. YOUNG MC - BUST A MOVE A one-hit retrospective Todd: Bust it! Clip of Young MC - "Bust a Move" Young MC: This here's a jam for all the fellas Todd: This here is One Hit Wonderland, where we take a look at bands and artists known for only one song. And we have a jam today. Todd (VO): I can't believe I haven't done this yet. I get a lot of requests for this one. Todd: Well, if you want it, baby, you got it. Young MC: Says she wanna dance 'cause she likes to groove So come on, fatso, and just bust a move Todd (VO): It is the late '80s. of Yo! MTV Raps intro Hip-hop is now almost 10 years old. And at this point, everyone at least knows what rap music is, but it's still kind of a niche genre. There hasn't been a whole lot of crossover into the mainstream yet. Todd: But that will end in 1989. Clip of "Bust a Move" Todd (VO): No small thanks to one of the first and most enduring classics of pop-rap. Todd: And that is, of course, Young MC's... Young MC: And what comes next? Hey, bust a move Todd: ..."Bust a Move"! Young MC: Music comes on, people start to dance But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants Todd (VO): It's corny. It's cheesy. It reliably fills wedding reception dancefloors to this day. Young MC: Reception's jumping, faces pumping Todd (VO): I love this song. I mean yes, it's a very silly track, I... I think I would make a case for it though, as a song of real importance. Todd: A key stepping stone in hip-hop's transition from the underground to the cultural juggernaut it is now. Todd (VO): clips of hip-hop videos I don't know Hip-hop's move to the mainstream was rocky and not all of it has held up well, but "Bust a Move" still gets a crowd moving and you do still hear it today. Todd: The lyricism is a little clumsy. Young MC: OK smarty, go to a party Todd (VO): The flow is really basic. The subject matter is kind of doofy. And it's not remotely edgy or dangerous. Public Enemy this is not. Todd: But it still has one of the tightest grooves that ever lit up the rap charts, and it probably earned hip-hop hundreds of thousands of fans it didn't have before. Todd (VO): In Young MC's own words, "Bust a Move" was a lot of people's first girlfriend in terms of rap music. Todd: And yet, I don't feel like the man himself has ever really got his due. Todd (VO): Young MC was a pioneer. For one thing, he was the first rapper of Young MC logo with "Young" in his name. Todd: Without him, we would not have of... Young Thug, Yung Joc, Young M.A, Young Sheldon, [image of poster for ''Young Einstein and cover of Youngblood comic]'' and every other young rapper who's ever existed. And I'm sure he did other things too. Todd (VO): So let us take a long look back at the man who taught us what to do whenever a fly honey looks your way. Todd: Move it, boyyy! Young MC: A girl runs up with something to prove So don't just stand there, bust a move Before the hit Clip of Kurtis Blow performing "The Breaks" Kurtis: If your woman steps out with another man Crowd: That's the breaks! Todd (VO): Hip-hop began at the dawn of the '80s. of A Tribe Called Quest - "Can I Kick It?" By 1990, hip-hop had reached the number one spot on the Hot 100. of Vanilla Ice -... With "Ice Ice Baby", unfortunately, but that's still technically a rap song, so that was a... Todd: ...big moment. Clip of "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer Todd (VO): That was also the year of Hammer. Uh, MC Hammer and Vanilla Ice aren't super-respected today, but they were rap's first pop superstars, they proved that hip-hop could rule the world. Todd: But they didn't just spontaneously happen. The ground was already shaking before them. Clip of "Walk This Way" by Run-DMC featuring Aerosmith Todd (VO): Now, Run-DMC had reached the top 10, of Beastie Boys live performance as had the Beastie Boys, who also had a number 1 album, of Beastie Boys - "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)" but those tracks were as much rock songs as they were hip-hop. of J.J. Fad - "Supersonic" Late 1988 is where hip-hop really starts to of LL Cool J - "I'm That Type of Guy" succeed entirely on its own terms... Todd: ...without pandering to the rock crowd. Montage of "Parents Just Don't Understand" by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince, "Just a Friend" by Biz Markie and "It Takes Two" by Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock Todd (VO): DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince broke into the top 10, there was also "Just a Friend", "It Takes Two". Now, these were all real well-known songs, but... Todd: ...the highest-charting rap song of the '80s of Young MC Arsenio interview came from a 22-year-old named Marvin Young, better known as Young MC. And in late-1988, he wrote the song that would scale all the way to number 2, forever changing the course of hip-hop. Clip of "Wild Thing" by Tone Loc Tone: Workin' all week 9 to 5 for my money Todd (VO): The song I am talking about is, of course, "Wild Thing" by Tone Loc, a humongous hit at the time. Tone: Be my queen if you know what I mean And let's do the wild thing Todd: Ya know, I'm not sure how Tone Loc is remembered. Todd (VO): His flow was very simple and he never had another hit after this year clip of [[Surf Ninjas] trailer], he mostly became of fixture of early '90s kids movies. But, before that, Tone Loc was an actual rapper, I think he was considered pretty cool. He had that amazing voice. clip of Terminator 2: J''u''dgment Day ''Arnold Schwarzenegger got his second most famous catchphrase directly from this song. '''Tone:' Hasta la vista, baby Todd (VO): With "Wild Thing", he became the highest-charting rapper ever. Clip of "Funky Cold Medina" by Tone Loc Tone: You must be sure that your girl is pure for the Funky Cold Medina Todd (VO): Tone Loc followed that up with another huge hit, "Funky Cold Medina". Todd: Both of these hits were co-written by Young MC. Tone: Put a little Medina in your glass and the girls'll come real quick Todd (VO): These are both pretty good songs but obviously this isn't N.W.A or anything. In fact, the way Tone Loc tells it, Young MC was brought in specifically to water these songs down. Clip of "Wild Thing" Todd (VO): Loc says his original verses were really filthy, and the label didn't think they could sell that, so they brought Young MC in to write some cleaner lyrics. Todd: But for the pop charts, it was still pretty risque. Tone: But that's what happens when bodies start slapping From doin' the wild thing Todd (VO): It was something Young MC knew he couldn't do on his own. Todd: Marvin Young was a college kid. of him wearing a suit and glasses He was not gangsta, he never pretended to be. Clip of Tone Loc performing on The Arsenio Hall Show Todd (VO): As opposed to Tone Loc who had some level of street cred 'cause his rap name came from gang slang and he had that rough-voiced delivery. of Young MC interview You'd think co-writing two big hits would boost Young MC as he worked on his debut record, but he says he was worried. He wrote those songs to fit Tone Loc's style and he didn't know if his own style would measure up. Todd: I mean, could a kid like him ever get big? The big hit Clip of "Bust a Move" Young MC: Bust it! Clip of Todd dancing Todd (VO): It is very easy to identify the first thing that "Bust a Move" does right. So let's talk about that beat. Todd: Which is one of the most killer samples hip-hop ever uncovered. Clip of "Found a Child" by Ballin' Jack, which plays over pictures of the band Ballin' Jack: Where, where can you be Todd (VO): It's from an extremely obscure early '70s jazz-rock band named Ballin' Jack, which is a pretty fuckin' great band name. And this is their song "Found a Child". Here comes the sample. Clip of the part Young MC sampled Todd: I thought for sure those opening measures must have been remixed together from several other tracks. of Ballin' Jack I cannot believe a band just spontaneously recorded those measures, "yeah"'s and "ha"'s included. This is a sample you dream about discovering, what a find. Clip of "Bust a Move" Young MC: Music comes on, people start to dance Todd (VO): "Bust a Move" is a great dance song, first and foremost. Like, who couldn't move to that? The beat does switch up a lot after the opening, we get some different drums here and there, an even of Flea in the video funkier bassline that... Todd: '''Wait, is that Flea?! '''Young MC: ...man who brings home the bacon Got no money and you got no car Todd (VO): Holy shit, that's Flea from the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Todd: Flea made the bassline to this. I had no idea. Clips of "Knock Me Down" and "Give It Away" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, and a brief clip of Flea in the "Bust a Move" video Todd (VO): And the Red Hot Chili Peppers were not superstars in 1989. They did become superstars shortly after that. Was it the momentum from this song... Todd: ...that launched them into the stratosphere? No. It's worth thinking about. no. Todd (VO): But what about Young MC himself, what does he contribute? Young MC: On a mission, and you're wishing Someone could cure your lonely condition Todd (VO): Much like "Wild Thing" and "Funky Cold Medina", "Bust a Move" is about scoring chicks. But the tone is very different. Tone Loc raps from the perspective of a guy who knows he's gonna smash that night. Clip of "Funky Cold Medina" Tone: This is the '80s and Loc is down with the ladies Todd: "Bust a Move" is about... Clip of "Bust a Move" Todd (VO): ...well, not about losers exactly, but it is about guys for whom getting laid is not a foregone conclusion. Young MC: Tell a funny joke just to get some play Then you try to make a move and she says "no way" Todd (VO): It's also a fun snapshot into how dating worked in 1989. Young MC: Theater gets dark just to start the show Then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row Todd (VO): You can just pick up chicks at the movies? Amazing! Nowadays you have to download an app and it's all much more complicated. Todd: What really strikes me about "Bust a Move" is Young MC's flow. Young MC: Girls are fakin', goodness sakin' They want a man who brings home the bacon Todd (VO): Now rap has obviously grown extensively since 1989. of Pitbull - "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" Even your poppiest pop-rappers don't sound like "Bust a Move", they try to sound a lot looser, more freestyled. of Black Eyed Peas - "Boom Boom Pow Even your lamest, most sellout track will switch things up several times. Todd: Young MC does not do that. Young MC: Movie's showin' so you're goin' Could care less about the five you're blowin' Todd (VO): His rhyme scheme is so nailed on it may as well of Shakespeare's Sonnet 20 be a sonnet. Every couplet is AA, then BB, or sometimes BBB, ending... Todd: ...on the exact same beat every single time. Todd (VO): It's as steady as a metronome. And the effect is very Dr Seuss-y, especially because he uses really rhyming dictionary rhymes. Young MC: She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello, Come sit next to me, you fine fellow" Todd (VO): And I don't mean they're basic. Like, these are rhymes I have never heard used by anybody. Young MC: You say "neato", check your libido And roll to the church in your new tuxedo Todd (VO): "Libido" with "tuxedo". Todd: Brilliant. Todd (VO): Young MC's lyricism goes some weird places. Todd: Like... like, take this line. Young MC: From frustration, first inclination Is to become a monk and leave the situation But every dark tunnel has a light of hope So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope Todd (VO): I have been fascinated for years with the celibate rope. Todd: What imagery. What a metaphor. of rope with creepy drone playing underneath I imagine it like a cursed artefact that someone found in a tomb somewhere. "Beware, all those who come near, away to Todd holding a rope of the celibate rope! It curses thee with involuntary celibacy!" tosses rope away Too many people have been touched by this one. Todd (VO): And just the scenarios he describes are wild. This is the first place he tells you to bust a move. Young MC: Next day's function, high class luncheon Food is served and you're stone cold munchin' Todd (VO): Right, this doesn't look like a high-class luncheon to me. And I'm not sure why people would be dancing at a classy function anyway. Todd (VO): Or this line, the famous one... Todd (VO): ...about the wedding. Young MC: Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry In five days from now he's gonna marry He's hoping you can make it there if you can 'Cuz in the ceremony you'll be the best man Todd: his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose Just "Harry" would have been fine. Todd (VO): But he's gotta keep the rhyme pattern going, so Harry now has a brother Larry. And it just throws everything out of whack. Young MC: Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry Todd (VO): This line has puzzled people for decades 'cause it just makes no sense. Todd: Why would you be Larry's best man? Todd (VO): You're Harry's best friend, Not Larry. Do you even know Larry? Why wouldn't Larry make his brother Harry the best man? Todd: And the answer to that is... sighs Look, Harry and Larry aren't really talking right now. Some shit went do-It's just family drama, it's nothing you need to get involved with. You probably shouldn't have even agreed to be the best man, but, you know, Larry doesn't really have any guy friends, so it's a whole minefield, but someone had to do it. The real worry's if Harry drinks too much at the reception 'cause he'll probably start something and it'll be a mess and someone's gonna have to keep an eye on him during that. Don't even get me started on trying to plan the bachelor party, jeez. What were we talking about? Todd (VO): Like, the whole song's like that, weird rhymes making weird lines. Young MC: ...down just to start the wedding And there's one more girl you won't be getting So you start thinkin' then you start blinking A bridesmaid looks and thinks that you're winking Todd (VO): I think he means you're blinking back tears, I guess, and some girl thinks you're making a pass at her by crying, but the song moves too fast for you to really think about any of it. And, regardless of any weird lyrics, the song still absolutely kills. Todd: See, "Bust a Move" strikes me as the last great old-school hip-hop song. Clip of Sugarhill Gang - "Rapper's Delight" Todd (VO): And to be clear by "old-school" we mean, like, the very first wave of hip-hop from the early '80s where it was still just an offshoot of disco, you know, it's dance music, the songs went on forever, they were all about partying, they were upbeat and fun. of Run-DMC video And in the mid-'80s it became what we called golden-age hip-hop where rappers started using harder of LL Cool J video beats, bragging about their skills, writing actual structured singles. of live performance of "Bust a Move So "Bust a Move" is technically not old-school... Todd: ...'cause, you know, it's not 40 minutes long... Todd (VO): ...but it has that old-school vibe, it's danceable, it's fun, it's not complicated, there's no ego, you don't have to think too hard about it. Crystal Blake: Yeah, yeah, yeah Young MC: Just bust a move Todd (VO): But as good as it is, you can tell why Young MC could not follow it up. He wasn't a bad MC, but he wasn't one with a ton of personality. of "Wild Thing" by... Tone Loc just had to say one word and he was the coolest man alive. of Rap Mania performance by... Young MC wrote about guys struggling to get laid, he's not even writing about himself. His only hit was in the second person. I have listened to this song so many times and yet afterwards... Todd: ...I just have no idea who he is. The failed follow-up Todd: Young MC released one truly great follow-up to "Bust a Move" in 1990. And naturally, it never charted. But I really love it so I'm gonna play it for you now in its entirety. Here we go. Clip of Taco Bell commercial Young MC: Hello, I'm Young MC with a story to tell I just got a free cup from Taco Bell clip of Todd dancing And MTV makes the whole thing fun Buy a giant sized Pepsi and you'll get one Four cups in all, so don't stand still And if you have an empty cup you get a free refill Todd (VO): What a year 1990 was. Todd: I love that this exists. Young MC: Taco Bell only has them for a limited time That's why I'm coming to you with a limited rhyme To get these cups, you gotta place your order So take my advice, you better run for the border Todd: 30 seconds ago that did not exist in your life and now it does. up You're welcome. Clip of Pepsi commercial Todd (VO): He did a Pepsi can commercial earlier that year too. Young MC: Pick up Pepsi in these hype receptacles Todd (VO): But that one's not as... Todd: ...good, you can skip that one. Clip of "Principal's Office" Don Lonie: Now normally, if I can help it, I don't spend a lot of time in a principal's office. Todd (VO): Outside of the promotional beverage container genre, he also released some real music. The actual song he released that year was called "Principal's Office". It's about actin' out in class, getting sent to the principal's office, you know, it's like a bunch of funny stories. Young MC: When I get to the room I hear the teacher say "Mr Young, I'm happy that you could join us today" Todd (VO): sighs Look, Young MC says he wasn't trying to copy anyone else's style, but... Todd: ...this is just "Parents Just Don't Understand" in high school. Young MC: The teacher got upset and she screamed out "No It's off to the principal's office you go" Todd: rapping Take it from me, teachers just don't understand. Clip of DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince -... Todd (VO): I don't even like "Parents Just Don't Understand", I don't think it's aged very well at all. I've never liked these story rap songs with no hook, and... Todd: ..."Principal's Office" does not establish Young MC as someone with the charisma of a Will Smith. Clip of "Principal's Office" Young MC: Picked up my tray to have Thursday's lunch And when I tried the apple sauce, I heard a crunch Todd (VO): These stories aren't funny. They're not even relatable, they're just boring. of "Parents Just Don't Understand" At least The Fresh Prince kidnapped a 12-year-old and got arrested. That actually happens, go back and relisten to that song. to "Principal's Office" ''Just very kiddie and not much fun to listen to. But it did crack the top 40, barely. ''of 1990 MTV Video Music Awards logo It even got nominated for an MTV Award in 1990. of MC Hammer winning award It lost to "U Can't Touch This", which... Todd: ...is probably correct. Clip of "I Come Off" Todd (VO): He released one more single that year. I didn't really feel it, I don't like that '80s synth bass. Todd: If you want my opinion, the real standout on that record is "Know How". Clip of "Know How" Young MC: ...the busiest rhymes ever made by man Are goin' into this mic, written by this hand Are comin' out of this mouth, made by this tongue I'll tell you now my name, my name is Young But so you think that it's your destiny to get the best of me Todd (VO): I mean, that's the one where he really starts showing some skills. [clip of ''Baby Driver] And I guess someone agreed because it popped up later on the ''Baby Driver soundtrack. of... He also won an American Music Award that year. Clearly... Todd: ...things were lookin' up. Did he ever do anything else? Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Articles that need improvement